


Holiday Blues

by Spookywanluke



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: KSAdvent 2017, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookywanluke/pseuds/Spookywanluke
Summary: Jim didn't stir till a hand, large and warm rested lightly on his shoulder. He tore his eyes away from the stars and looked up into a warm yet faintly concerned look from brown eyes.





	Holiday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the http://ksadvent.livejournal.com/
> 
> My first to-the-public ST story.
> 
> THANK YOU to my beta Amanda from K/S Advent.

He stood on the observation deck staring out at the stars flying past the ship as it travelled at warp.

It may be the holiday season back on Earth, but Jim was feeling a melancholy he could not fully explain.

On the way, many of the crew had wished him happy holidays, some going out of their way as they headed towards friends or the commissary multicultural party hosted by Alpha crew, his senior bridge officers.

He had been there, celebrating with Chekov, Uhura and the many faces he knew intimately from three years on a ship as their captain.

He should have been happy, even with his self-imposed restriction on alcoholic beverages, but for some reason, it could only be summoned for short periods of time. When Jim had felt it slipping he excused himself so as not to tarnish the enjoyment of the crew.

Part of it was the fact that two days ago, he had lost a crewmember on another mission where the natives turned sour. He had only finished the 'Sorry for your Loss' note that morning.

There were engineers down in the depths of the ship that wouldn’t get a break over the holidays due to the same feisty space-faring natives damaging the ship.

His sadness was also a normal occurrence for him at this time of year. Although he had many happy memories thanks to his crew, many who had become like family, he still remembered the bad days that had come before and he always would.

Bright light filtered through a small gap into the room as a person stepped into the room. Darkness followed and light footsteps faintly echoed as they approached.

Jim didn't stir till a hand, large and warm rested lightly on his shoulder. He tore his eyes away from the stars and looked up into a warm yet faintly concerned look from brown eyes.

"Spock."

That was all he said, but it was all he needed as Spock stood by his side, lending his strength and companionship.

That was until a hand reached up and tugged a Santa hat into his head.

Jim felt an odd itching where the foreign object lay and quizzical stared at Spock, just barely keeping from laughing despite his mood. "What on earth is that for? Isn't it illogical?"

"I was informed it is tradition that the highest ranked officer was to wear a "Santa hat" as Ensign Chekhov called it. This was followed by a description of a Russian noble invoked in this fantastical historical account, so I would lay doubt on the accuracy of the report."

Jim could just imagine the entire conversation and it made him chuckle lightly.

"I don't believe St. Nick was Russian, Spock." He went to go on but saw the upturn of Spock's lips.

"You already knew"

A stately nod had Jim laughing.

After a short time, Jim settled down, feeling settled in mood for the first time that night. "You know how to engaged me and make me laugh. I couldn't do this job without your guidance you know."

The mood turned sober, but missing the edge from before. 

"I understand entirely, Jim."

At his first name, Jim turned to face Spock. To his surprise, Spock was holding out the index and middle fingers on his right hand. Jim stared, shocked until Spock started to remove them.

"If I've misunderstood your feelings on this matter…"

Jim snatched at Spock's hand, pulling the entire palm towards him then copied the gesture, feeling sparks echo up his arm for the first time. 

"No, no mistake, you just took me by surprise. I've had no warning you felt this way, comfortable with this direction."

As he said it though, Jim knew he wasn't quite right. There had been plenty of signs - comments and freedom of touches only for him.

"I am blind aren't I, Spock?"

"No more than any other command driven individual. Quick to compromise to other's cultural norms. This though I chose to feel, allow to surface. If you will have me as I am. I believed I knew your thoughts/feelings. I am relieved to be right."

"Oh, you are Spock, very much so."

They turned back to the stars, shoulder pressing into warm shoulder, fingers entwined, revelling in a new chapter of their story.


End file.
